


Like the Wind

by hibiscuses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor SoonHoon, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuses/pseuds/hibiscuses
Summary: Where Jeonghan's prank hadn't went the way Jeonghan wanted it to, and now Jisoo has a whole mystery to solve and no, his best friend in the entire world, who had the heart to use permanent tattoo as part of his prank, has to follow him.And Jisoo was thankful he did.





	Like the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoshitalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshitalk/gifts).



> Okay first things first, I'm so sorry this isn't completed like the challenge requires me to and honestly there is no one but me to fault over this. I overestimated myself and my entire circumstance and I sincerely apologise to both the host and my receiver for doing so. I should have started this earlier and should have considered the situation wherein I get stuck halfway writing, and remember my different university camp dates before I decide to procrastinate and push it to a week before submission. I promise to finish this work by August and I swear that I have actually found inspiration to write this and continue the plot from here, I also aim to finish this with around three chapters. Sorry for not being able to fulfil it in time, on top of probably not being able to fulfil the plot that you may have wanted. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy the story nevertheless as this is my first try at fics of this genre and thanks for granting me the opportunity to try stories like these. Even if Cheol isn't mentioned much in the description please trust that he will fulfil a major role in this nevertheless as jihancheol.

Overall, Jisoo was just glad Jeonghan was here for him through the whole thing, to lend a hand - literally, before Jisoo yelps in pain of the needles going through, pricking at his skin.

 

Truth be told, Jisoo was a hell lot more fearful about the final product. And his research on having someone else select the tattoo the night prior - in the form of MTV “My Best Friend Picked My Tattoo” challenges, - did close to nothing to soothe his fear. Especially not when the one choosing said tattoo isn’t exactly his very best friend - Yoon Jeonghan, sitting on the chair next to him, but the tattoo artist himself. 

 

Jisoo wasn’t sure if this was really the  _ my life flashed before my eyes  _ kind of moment, because he could really feel  another part of his brain fighting the one giving him the flashbacks of his life (life here, refers to the 3 steps of getting convinced enough to enter a shabby tattoo store in a shabby location to have a shabby-looking artist pick his tattoo for him that’s he’s either going to have to live with forever, or pay again for a nicer one) to stop being so melodramatic over everything. And in his train of thoughts to distract him from the pain (on top of him holding a sleeping Jeonghan’s hand), the jumbling mess eventually settles to a sudden gasp and a quick jerking up - thank god the artist was taking a breather, he starts to suspect this whole mysterious tattoo artist thing was just Soonyoung’s prank, to get back at Jeonghan via his best friend or something - not that Jisoo thinks that he’s important or anything, just in case. 

 

“Jeonghan,” Jisoo gasped, something just feel ominous about this and it probably isn’t Jeonghan’s fault, but just in case, “have Soonyoung-, no, have you pranked Soonyoung recently? Or did it when he couldn’t retaliate? Or implicated Jihoon or something?”

 

Jeonghan looks momentarily confused before chuckling, of course Jeonghan would, he could practically read Jisoo’s mind now, “not that I remember of.” He shrugs, before a cheeky grin forms and he crossed his arms, Jisoo finds that extremely suspicious. “Why? Afraid that he lied about this mysterious tattoo thing and contacted the artist so you have something dumb  _ permanently  _ on your body?”

 

Jisoo frowns, lips tipping subconsciously to a pout.

 

“Jisoo, how does being on mtv’s my best friend picked my tattoo sound?” 

 

He was ready to flick Jeonghan off if not for the fact that he still needed his hand to hold.

 

-

 

Jisoo would probably attribute him trusting Jeonghan seconds after  _ the reveal  _ as he leaned back onto the chair to firstly Jeonghan being an arts student and next, Jeonghan’s prank wouldn’t go so far. Also, the fact that the tattoo’s practically halfway done.

 

When it’s done, Jisoo hesitates before looking at it, while he doesn’t hesitate to keep Jeonghan asleep on the chair next to his. It’s always amazing how his best friend always manages to sleep through whenever he could.

 

He took a peek, barely catching some green before deciding to just cut the suspense and properly look at it.

 

It wasn’t what he expected, he expected the tattoo artist to pick something cliche, maybe a dreamcatcher, or an animal’s head or something, and with full awareness of it being Jeonghan’s prank, he expected it to be something stupid, perhaps “kick me” in bold carved on the most prominently visible parts of his arms - Jeonghan is rich enough to compensate for his laser surgery anyway.

 

But what greets him was still cliche, just not what he would predict would sit on his skin, neither too ridiculous for Jeonghan’s end of the spectrum nor too common for the artist’s end of the spectrum. 

 

It was two flowers buds, from the way their leaves look and how their stem has a slightly different shade, amongst many other things, Jisoo figures that they’re from two different plants. 

 

He thanked the artist, expressing that he was more or less rather satisfied with it, it’s not something he would get for himself, but it does look good on him.

 

And that was when he truly looked at the artist for the first time and if he was truthful, while she was amazingly gorgeous with her striking features, something about her sends a chill down Jisoo’s spine, a certain aura she gives out and Jisoo tries not to shudder as she accepts the gratefulness in the form of a smile and turns around.

 

He pushes those thoughts aside and nudges Jeonghan awake, covering the spot where the tattoo is, somehow hoping it would be a surprise. But if Jeonghan planned it, it wouldn’t be… right? 

 

Turns out it was because when Jeonghan opened his eyes to watch the art that sat on Jisoo’s arms he started gasping and admiring it, almost touching it before Jisoo managed to swat his arms away. Out of instinct of annoyance that his prank didn’t go his way, Jeonghan called the tattoo artist, questioning why Jisoo’s wasn’t ugly like he requested while the girl at the table shrugged.

 

The room turned a tad bit colder than it should be and Jisoo frowned, shivering a bit, while the girl turned slightly to show the right half of her face, mumbling something about them finding out in due time and how Jisoo was a special, perhaps  _ lucky  _ one to be able to receive two buds instead of one before the eerie atmosphere quickly dissipated. 

 

Oh well.

 

-

 

As Jisoo and Jeonghan entered their shared room, with Jeonghan frown-pouting a slight bit out of the failure of his prank till Jisoo mention how they are broke college student who would need to pay for his laser treatment if his prank falls through, Jisoo realises that the area seemed somewhat cooler than usual, but shrugged it off on instinct and thinks it’s credited to the weather, in the middle of a summer full of heat waves.

 

He eventually gave in to Jeonghan’s begging and let him touch his tattoo, and for some reason, it was as if time has slowed down before his arm even came in contact with Jeonghan’s hand. And when the agonising period of milliseconds worth of reaching out and touching ended, Jisoo watched his tattoo came in contact with Jeonghan’s hand and he swore he saw the flower buds  _ move _ , fluttering gracefully as how a plant with thin stems would. 

 

Somehow, from the look in Jeonghan’s eyes, he himself seemed to see it too, and when Jeonghan slowly and dramatically turned to look at him, asking, “did you see that too Jisoo, your tattoo fucking  _ moved! _ ”

 

Jisoo’s initial instinct was to deny, maybe the rigour of university curriculum had done things to them both that they were somehow both having the same sort of hallucination and so his answer came in the form of “no, go to sleep.” 

 

He denied and shun it so quick and so harsh that he immediately felt sorry but opted to just sleep for the upcoming day. It’s past midnight and it’s a long day for them both. And he swore that tattoos don’t and would  _ never  _ move.

 

-

 

As Jisoo follows Jeonghan to his next lesson’s location in the hallway, he hears Jeonghan blabber about Choi Seungcheol in a way that seems to imply how said male seems to like Jeonghan in romantic ways with all his staring and going the extra mile and Jisoo, as his very good friend decides to just listen and tries to take in whatever he could so as to not annoy Jeonghan with his next “god damn it do you ever listen”.

 

And thank god Jeonghan finally stops when he reaches his classroom and he sees the said Choi Seungcheol person sitting in class, and as Jeonghan bids him goodbye and make his way towards Choi Seungcheol, the same eerie breeze pricks onto his skin again and he watches as time slows even more as Jeonghan approaches Seungcheol. 

 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol were way too touchy with each other for Jisoo’s level of comfort, he notes, Jisoo has no problem with Jeonghan and how intimate he gets with people but that level of skinship at a platonic level still seems too much to Jisoo. 

 

And everytime they had some sort of contact, Jeonghan’s teasing smack, Seungcheol’s joking choke, Jisoo feels his skin itch below his long sleeved shirt at where the buds are and he tries to ignore it, to not give any attention to it because whatever it hints, it gives Jisoo the creeps. As if the tattoo artist was  _ watching  _ him and Jeonghan and maybe Seungcheol.

 

He runs to the restroom before lesson starts and the teacher walks in, he still has his own class to head for. He doesn’t want to garner any attention, he knows the touchiness and skinship between the two probably would never end and their flirting would continue until they were forced to be separated lessons later.

 

He lifts up his sleeves, fold it one by one. He must be thinking too much, maybe he’s still exhausted from the rigour of all-nighters a few days before, maybe he has sleep debt unpaid. But it’s not possible that-

 

Both the flowers were fluttering on his arms, gracefully almost like a butterfly that would land on them once their buds open and their petals show.

 

Jisoo unrolls his sleeves, head to class and tells himself to visit the parlour again tonight. 


End file.
